


Ootsutsuki couple

by Fhgi5748



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhgi5748/pseuds/Fhgi5748
Summary: The five great nations are going to give great news.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari
Kudos: 7





	Ootsutsuki couple

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say i can't naruto and i will never own, i hope you like it.

Konoha village  
  


It was 12: AM and everyone was having lunch as they were getting ready to fight.  
  
  
  


Flashback on  
  
  


It was afternoon and boruto and himawari and hinata were on the couch watching TV that was showing a newscast with the 5 kages, they were announcing that the Ootsutsuki hagoromo was holding a battle royale tournament and also said that the winner will win 1 billion dollars.  
  
  
  
  


Boruto, hinata and Himawari-1 billion dollars !!!!  
  


Boruto-let's participate!!  
  
  


Himawari-Yes let's go!!!  
  
  
  


Hinata-of course let's participate!  
  
  
  
  


Flashback off  
  
  


Boruto-Hello I forgot to introduce myself My name is Boruto uzumaki has yellow hair, blue eyes, two streaks on each side of the cheek I am 12 years old, I am the son of Hinata hyuuga the princess of Byakugan who is 32 years old, son of naruto uzumaki the current hokage who is 32 years old and i have a sister named himawari uzumaki that i am in love with and she is 12 years old too.  
  
  
  


Boruto-Hey mom, Himawari and I are going to train just before the tournament.  
  
  


Hinata-Okay, but be careful.  
  
  
  


Boruto and hinawari-ok  
  
  
  
  


Boruto and himawari went to the forest and started talking.  
  
  


Boruto-hey himawari let's go to that place.

Himawari-the space-time dimension?  
  


Boruto-yes.  
  
  


Himawari-ok boruto.  
  
  
  


Boruto-let's teleport!  
  
  


Himawari-yes.  
  
  
  


Himawari holds on to Boruto and he activates his jougan to teleport to the space-time dimension.  
  
  
  


Boruto-You must be wondering what is space-time dimension?  
  
  


Boruto-the space-time dimension is a place that I usually train with the himawari, 1 hour in my world is exactly 1 hour here. I will train with Himawari for 1 years here.  
  
  


Boruto- else you must be wondering why so long and if I get old?  
  


Boruto-here in this place I do not get old and neither the himawari and 1 year is the ideal time  
  
  


Boruto-here in the space-time dimension is an all white place with nothing, here only has a big house with two bedrooms and lots of food, bathroom and games room.

Himawari-let's start training boruto.

Boruto- let's start with what himawari?

Himawari- how about we train our rasengan.

Boruto-yes we are going to mix the ray element in the rasengan.

Himawari-yes let's start!  
  


Boruto and himawari try several times and fail  
  


Boruto-drug I can't do that!

Himawari-yes we also won't rest yet it's 14:30 AM.

Boruto-yes.

after training with himawari she kissed boruto making him blush.

Boruto enter the house and get some rest.  
  
  
  


To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
